¿Qué le pasa a Viktor Krum?
by AnSaku
Summary: ¿Qué le pasa a Viktor Krum? Hay cientos de chicas mejores en el mundo, de buena familia, adineradas y hermosas, ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió invitar precisamente a esa Sangre Sucia? Lamentablemente para ambos, solo puede pertenecerme a mí, Draco Malfoy.
1. PRIMER MOVIMIENTO

**NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, TODOS SON OBRA DE J.K. ROWLING.**

**ESTE DRAMIONE ME ACOSO POR MESES HASTA QUE COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIRLO EN AGOSTO DE 2011 Y AHORA HE DESIDIDÓ QUE HE DE TERMINARLO A COMO DE LUGAR.**

**OJALA QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

><p>No fue algo que se le ocurrió en cuanto la vio entrar, del brazo de Viktor, al gran comedor, luciendo como si por fin hubiera aceptado que era una chica, por supuesto que no, la idea había estado rondándole la cabeza varios meses atrás.<p>

¿Cómo había pasado?

De la manera más graciosa que se puedan imaginar.

Había estado riéndose a espaldas de ella, con sus amigos de Slytherin, luego de que una maldición le rebotara, y sus, ya de por si enormes incisivos, comenzaran a crecer aún más.

Fue un brillo de temor y odio que resplandeció en los ojos castaños de la muchacha.

Jamás había visto una expresión como esa y luego cuando ella salió de la enfermería con su nueva dentadura, se sintió un poquito culpable, algo en su interior le decía "tienes que disculparte" pero él sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar, solo podría haberlo hecho si lograra encontrarla sola y nadie lo acompañara a él, pero eso nunca sucedía, ella siempre estaba acompañada del traidor a la sangre Weasley y de San Potter. Además Crabbe y Goyle nunca lo dejaban solo, eran dos gorilas sin cerebro que siempre necesitaban que él les dijera que hacer.

De todas maneras, el no tenia por que disculparse, la compasión y el remordimiento no eran dos sentimientos que Draco Malfoy hubiera sentido alguna vez en su vida, aunque un golpe bajo a su orgullo fue el detonante que el ególatra muchacho necesitó.

Unas semanas después de que Granger saliera de la enfermería con sus nuevos incisivos, Draco estaba en la biblioteca, convenciendo a Pansy Parkinson para que le hiciera la redacción de encantamientos que tenía pendiente, cuando de pronto, tras un estante de libros, alguien pronunció su nombre, atraído por la curiosidad, se dispuso a escuchar.

- Sigo pensando que deberíamos echarle una maldición, no puedo creer que no estés enojada con él, Hermione.

- Ya te lo dije Ron, enojarme con Malfoy es desperdiciar energía, sería darle importancia a alguien que no la merece y eso sería como dejarlo entrar, no me cae nada bien, eso lo sabes, si buscara vengarme solo estaría comportándome igual que él.

Lo que le siguió a la conversación tenía que ver con los deberes y algo de cómo Weasley era un necio por no querer entender que Potter no había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Esos temas no le interesaban a Draco, solo había una frase que había comenzado a taladrar su cerebro _"Malfoy es desperdiciar energía, sería darle importancia a alguien que no la merece y eso sería como dejarlo entrar"_ por alguna razón, el desprecio de la muchacha lo enfurecía, lastimaba su ego.

"_Bien"_ pensó Draco, _"si esa sangre sucia inmunda a preferido dejarme de lado, me veo obligado a mostrarle de lo que se pierde, en poco tiempo la tendré comiendo de mi mano, como a las demás"._

Su primer movimiento tenía que ser ese mismo día, de esa manera para las vacaciones de navidad obtendría la primer prueba de que Granger había cedido a su encanto de serpiente, en forma de regalo misterioso bajo el árbol, haciéndole compañía al de las demás.

Mientras coqueteaba con Pansy para que le hiciera los deberes, no perdía detalle de la conversación al otro lado del estante, luego de que Weasley se enojara por un comentario que incluía las palabras _"Que idiota eres Ron"_, Malfoy obtuvo su oportunidad.

La castaña se quedó sola y Parkinson necesitaba consultar cierto libro, dicen que la ocasión hace al ladrón, bueno esto fue algo parecido.

-Milicent todavía tiene mi libro de Herbología ¿Podrías buscarme un ejemplar de "Mil hierbas mágicas y Hongos"? solo me falta eso para terminar tus deberes.

-Está bien, ahora regreso.- Draco se levantó.

-Debe estar en el estante de atrás.

"_Que conveniente"_, pensó Draco.

Le dio la espalda a la chica y dio vuelta en el pasillo. Sola y rodeada de libros con múltiples hojas de pergamino fue que la encontró, la chica estaba demasiado concentrada para notar su presencia, la oportunidad era perfecta para comenzar su juego.

Draco se posicionó detrás de Hermione, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, rodeándola con sus brazos y con la voz más dulce y seductora le habló al oído.

-Hola Hermione.- Fue lo único que dijo y la chica se sobresaltó al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Cuando volteó a ver quién era, por un segundo (el tiempo que tardó en reconocerlo) sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de tocarse, el muchacho pudo percibir el aliento y la fragancia de la Gryffindor, jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera tan dulce, ese detalle lo tomó desprevenido, por un segundo su cerebro se desconectó, lo olvidó todo.

Hermione reaccionó, lo empujó lejos de ella, se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Vete de aquí Malfoy.

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes, Granger, además no te pongas a la defensiva. Vengo a disculparme.

-¿Tú, Disculparte?- pregunto irónica e incrédula.

-Sí. Resulta que esa maldición que te convirtió en castor fue un accidente, aunque te hice un favor ¿No? Dejaste que se redujeran más de lo que debían, así que de nada.

- No creí que fueras tan observador, eso si me sorprende, aunque, tienes razón, deje que se redujeran, pero no tengo nada que agradecerte, yo tenía programada una cita con Madame Pomfrey desde que el curso inició, lo único que hiciste fue adelantarla.

-Esa mentira ni tú te la crees Granger.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras.

-Bien, entonces pensaré desde hoy que te hiciste esa reducción solo para gustarme.

-Hay Malfoy, ser convertido en hurón afectó tu cabeza. Escúchame bien cretino, ni en un millón de años me fijaría en ti.

-Eso lo veremos.- Draco avanzó hasta donde Hermione estaba y estiró un brazo, como si fuera a abrazarla, pero en lugar de eso tomó el libro que había ido a buscar, se dio media vuelta mientras le dedicaba una torcida media sonrisa a la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>SI LES GUSTÓ DEJEN REVIEWS, ME GUSTA SABER QUE OPINAN!<strong>

**LO CONTINUARÉ PRONTO, LO PROMETO.  
><strong>

**NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA.**

**-AnSaku-**


	2. DE ALGUNA MANERA

**CAPÍTULO 2.-DE ALGUNA MANERA.**

¿Acaso ser convertido en hurón si le había afectado? Ella sabía que esa situación era absurda. El juego era más que claro, la estaba retando a fijarse en él, lo que no lograba entender era el por qué.

Había preferido no comentarles nada a ninguno de sus amigos, las cosas ya estaban bastante tensas entre ellos como para agregarle otra cerecita al pastel. Pero si había algo de lo que tenía que ocuparse. Durante el corto momento en que había tenido cerca a Malfoy y creía que este intentaría un movimiento descarado con ella, su cuerpo había sufrido muchas sensaciones desconcertantes. Su pulso se aceleró, dejó de respirar y su piel se erizó, esas reacciones nunca nada las había provocado, ni siquiera el gusto por un examen o el miedo a hacer un trabajo mal.

Sabía que se debían a la cercanía del muchacho, nunca había tenido a ningún chico así de cerca, no de esa manera, tenía a Harry y Ron cerca de ella todo el tiempo, pero no se le acercaban así como lo había hecho Draco, sus intenciones le quedaban muy claras, lo que la desconcertaba era el motivo que el rubio podría tener para comportarse así, Malfoy jamás se interesaría en ella sinceramente o sin obtener un beneficio personal a cambio, por otro lado, sabía que la única forma de poder descubrir lo que Malfoy tramaba era llegando hasta el final con ese asunto, pero si la finalidad de aquello era lastimarla, esa no era una opción, los propósitos de Draco no estaban por encima de su integridad, tenía que haber una manera de darse una idea de lo que estaba pasando, sin salir humillada en el intento.

Seguramente la habría encontrado, si el grupo de chicas que siempre seguía a Viktor Krum no hubiera aparecido de repente, con el cotilleo habitual, con tantos murmullos y risas tontas rodeándola, le era cada vez menos posible concentrarse en sus deberes.

Era un jugador de Quidditch, debería de pasar el tiempo afuera, en el campo y llevarse a sus admiradoras con él, en lugar de meterse en la biblioteca y convertir ese santuario del conocimiento en una extensión del baño de chicas, con todas hablando del magnífico espécimen masculino que era.

Le encantaba la idea de relacionarse con magos extranjeros, pero el precio que ella estaba pagando por lograr la cooperación mágica internacional, era demasiado alto.

No alcanzaba a entender que era lo que a todo mundo, incluido Ron, se le hacía tan interesante, solo era una persona común y corriente que tenía cierta habilidad para un deporte, se imaginaba que Viktor Krum equivalía a un David Beckham en el mundo del que ella venía.

Curiosa por entender que era lo que causaba tanto revuelo, alzó la vista por encima de su libro y en la mesa, al otro lado del pasillo, que tenía frente a ella, el joven Búlgaro, la observaba fijamente con sus ojos castaños, espiándola.

Eso sí no se lo esperaba. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue volver a esconderse detrás de su libro, para ocultar el ligero rubor que se había apoderado de su rostro y que dejaba en evidencia la vergüenza provocada por el incidente.

Viktor Krum la espiaba. No, seguramente se lo había imaginado, lo sucedido con Malfoy ya la estaba haciendo ver cosas donde no las había.

Cansada y apenada, decidió que era hora de irse, recogió sus cosas, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se fue de la biblioteca, aunque ella no se dio cuenta, los ojos de Viktor la siguieron hasta que se perdió tras la puerta.

No tenía hambre, encaminó sus pasos a la torre de Gryffindor, dirigirse al gran comedor carecía de sentido. Mientras caminaba seguía pensando en lo sucedido con el Slytherin y en alguna forma de saber lo que tramaba, por lo general no le habría importado, simplemente lo habría ignorado, pero algo le decía que debía tomar sus precauciones.

Cuando atravesó el retrato de la Dama gorda y entró en la sala común, la voz de Harry la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

- Hola Hermione ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar?- El muchacho le hablaba desde una butaca junto al fuego de la chimenea, indicándole con una mano en el asiento contiguo que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo.

- Hola Harry. No tenía hambre.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Cuando entraste tenía una expresión muy seria, como si algo se te escapara y no lograras entender que.

- Aaaaah, eso. Es algo sin importancia, te reirás de mí.

-Sabes que no, dime.

- Es Viktor Krum y su club de admiradoras. Pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y me resulta molesto intentar concentrarme en mis cosas si estoy rodeada de chicas que no dejan de cotillear, esperando que les de su autógrafo o algo así. No entiendo que es lo que le ven, que es lo que las tiene así.- No pudo evitar el tono de fastidio en su voz, al hablarle a su amigo.

- Bueno es un jugador de Quidditch profesional, uno muy bueno.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a la cama, ya tuve suficiente por el día de hoy.

Sin decirle más, se puso de pie de manera brusca y se dirigió al dormitorio, escaleras arriba.

A pesar de estar acostada a las diez de la noche, estaba muy lejos de quedarse dormida, no dejaba de pensar que Malfoy estaba tramando algo que la lastimaría y dándole vueltas a ese asunto fue que concilió el sueño, el más extraño de todos. Aquella noche la ilusión más perturbadora se le apareció.

En la penumbra se veía a sí misma de espaldas en un bosque, o eso se imaginaba por el destello verdoso de la luz que la rodeaba, pero la muchacha no estaba sola, alguien la abrazaba, una mano sujetaba la cintura de la Hermione a la que contemplaba y notaba que su cabeza estaba algo ladeada.

Comenzó a caminar, rodeando la escena que tenía delante.

Alguien la besaba.

El rostro del joven permanecía oculto por la sombra de un árbol y también por el espeso cabello de la chica que se dejaba besar con gusto y desesperación. La otra mano del muchacho descansaba en la mejilla de la castaña, mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello a él.

La otra Hermione, la que observaba la escena, veía aquello con asombro, pero aunque se acercaba a quien la besaba, intentando verle el rostro, no lograba descubrir su identidad.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, tres rostros y tres nombres saltaron a su conciencia.

Ronald Weasley, Viktor Krum y… Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen la taranza, se que no es un capítulo muy largo, pero entre el servicio social, tramites de titulación y mi mano derecha lesionada a causa de mi torpeza, se me he esta dificultando un poco escribir, aunque no se preocupen, prometo no dejar esta historia a la deriba.<strong>

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Espero sus Reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**-AnSaku-**


	3. Sueños Reales Segundo Movimiento

**CAPÍTULO 3.-RESULTADOS.**

- ¡Señorita Granger! Si mi clase le parece tan aburrida como para dormirse, entonces será mejor que deje de asistir.- Gritó McGonagall, luego de dar un golpe sobre el pupitre de su alumna.

Con un sobre salto, Hermione despertó. Se incorporó de nuevo y ofreció disculpas.

- De ninguna manera profesora, por favor discúlpeme, no volverá a suceder.- murmuró apenada.

- Eso espero.

Luego del penoso incidente, la clase de Transformaciones siguió su curso, Hermione no batallo en comprender la información que se había perdido mientras dormía, cosa que le estaba pasando muy seguido en clases, desde hacía una semana atrás, cuando el sueño, ahora recurrente, comenzó.

Noche tras noche se veía a sí misma besando a un chico entre la espesura del bosque y no lograba comprender que era lo que esas imágenes trataban de decirle, para ella eso era una pesadilla, por lo que dormía muy mal por la noches y por él día sufría las consecuencias, sintiéndose cansada todo el tiempo y quedándose dormida durante las clases.

Cuando la lección del día se dio por terminada, la profesora la llamó para que se acercara a su escritorio.

-¿Sí profesora?- Preguntó aún avergonzada.

- ¿Hay algo que te esté sucediendo Granger? He recibido comentarios de otros maestros de que también te has quedado dormida en sus clases, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?- le preguntó preocupada.

- Estoy bien profesora, se lo aseguro.

- No estoy convencida de eso, no puedo ayudarte si no se qué es lo que te pasa.

- No es nada grave, es solo que estoy teniendo un sueño muy repetitivo que no me deja dormir y…

- ¿De qué se trata el sueño?

- No se ofenda profesora, pero es algo personal.

- Ya veo. Bueno, ¿Por qué no se lo comentas a la Profesora Trelawney? En cuestión de sueños ella puede serte mucho más útil que yo.

- No me refería a eso profesora, no era mi intensión insinuar que usted no sea capaz de ayudarme, es solo que lo que veo en sueños es una situación muy intima y… ¡Oh Por Dios Profesora! No piense eso.- tuvo que añadir al ver que los ojos de la mujer se abrían enormemente por la sorpresa, sabría dios que se estaba imaginando. Hermione tomo aire y se decidió a hablar con la profesora.- Esta bien, se lo diré.

-Ven siéntate.- con un movimiento de la mano le ofreció una silla en la mesa de trabajo más cercana, sentándose ella misma en la silla contigua y con un movimiento sutil de la varita, cerró la puerta del aula, esperó a que la chica se sentara y la incitó a hablar.- Te escucho.

Antes de comenzar su relato Hermione respiró profundamente, en cierta manera se sentía bien tener a alguien con quien hablar de esos asuntos, no era que no confiara en Harry o Ron, pero el tema incluía a Malfoy y eso no ayudaba a que sus amigos pudieran ver las cosas de manera objetiva y la ayudarán a encontrar una solución.

Le contó todo a la profesora. Desde el encuentro en la biblioteca con Malfoy, su contacto visual con Krum, lo que creía sentir por Ron y el extraño sueño.

La chica creyó que McGonagall le diría que era una confusión típica de la edad, que Malfoy solo quería elevar su ego consiguiendo a cuantas chicas le fuera posible, pero no fue así.

- Seguramente son cosas de la edad, ¿No profesora?- comentó restándole importancia.

- Puede ser, pero me preocupa ese acercamiento de Malfoy, no creo que sea algo que él haría limpiamente, eres una chica sensata y creo que sabes a que me refiero y porque lo digo.

- Sí, por eso mismo es que creo que esto tiene un trasfondo.

- Entiendo tu preocupación, lo que no entiendo es tu sueño, ¿Por qué te tiene tan desconcertada?

- No lo sé.- Respondió frustrada la castaña

- Creo que en eso si deberíamos consultar a Sybill.- Sugirió McGonagall.

- No se ofenda profesora, pero no confío en ella ni en la adivinación, no creo que sea algo útil.

- Bueno, tal vez esta es la oportunidad que necesitabas para demostrarlo, te haré una cita con ella, ahora puedes irte.

- Gracias, fue bueno hablar con alguien.- agradeció sinceramente.

- Cuando gustes Granger.

Aunque no llegaron a ninguna solución, se sentía mucho mejor, pues haberse desahogado le había quitado un peso de en sima.

La tranquilidad le duró poco.

Caminaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto, al doblar la esquina del pasillo, chocó con cierto joven rubio y bien parecido.

-¡Granger! Fíjate por donde caminas.- le gritó llevándose una mano a la nariz.

- Yo no era la única distraída Malfoy.- Protesto mientras se sobaba la frente intentando aminorar el dolor del golpe producido con el impacto.

-Tal vez si no te la pasaras durmiendo, podrías estar despierta al caminar. ¿O será que lo haces por que te gusta soñar conmigo?

- ¡Que asco! me acaban de dar nauseas con solo imaginármelo.- No mostro nerviosismo, aunque si lo sentía, pues ella misma sospechaba que al que besaba en sueños podría ser el Slytherin.

- Entonces ¿Por que no eres capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, será que hasta un ratón de biblioteca como tú, se aburre en clase?

- Ese no es asunto tuyo, metete en tu propia madriguera, estúpido hurón.

- Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, maldita sangre sucia inmunda.

- Eres una despreciable cucaracha, te estas ganando otra nariz rota.

- ¿Otra? Si me la acabas de romper con tu enorme frente de sabelotodo. Atrévete a ponerme una mano en sima otra vez y te juro que te arrepentirás.

- No te tengo miedo.

- No, a mí no, pero te asusta lo que te puedo hacer sentir, lo que te hago sentir.- A pesar de tener la nariz morada e hinchada por el golpe, fue capaz de esconder el dolor y mostrarse seductor con una media sonrisa y una pose al recargarse en la pared.

- ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡No me interesas y nunca lo harás!- Al gritarle así pudo hacer pasar su sonrojo como una reacción de enojo en lugar de una al coqueteo del muchacho.

- Entonces si te besara justo ahora, no te importaría, no sentirías nada.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaría besarme?

Sin que ella pudiera anticiparse, luego de soltar una risita de suficiencia, se abalanzó sobre la castaña, tomándola con una mano de la cintura y poniendo la otra en la nuca y la besó. No fue tierno ni suave, recurrió más bien a la rudeza.

Gracias a los nervios y a que aquel era su primer beso, Hermione fue incapaz de corresponderle, pero debido al comportamiento de Draco, cuando sus bocas se separaron y él la dejo sola, un extraño vacío apareció en su estomago y se extendió hasta el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se, ya se, me tardé mucho y no es tan largo como esperaban, pero, ¿Qué tal el final de este capítulo?<strong>

**Si quieren decirme lo mucho que les gustó o me quieren lanzar algún tomate, ya saben, dejenme un Review.**

**Saludos.**

**-AnSaku-**


	4. Adivinación

**CAPÍTULO 4.-ADIVINACIÓN.**

Sabía de sobra cual era la razón de esa sensación extraña que la recorría, aunque a su consiente quería convencerlo de que se debía a al rudo atrevimiento de Malfoy, hacía algunas semanas, el subconsciente anhelaba que volviera a suceder, porque mientras sus bocas hacían contacto, miles de millones de sensaciones agradables habían inundado su cuerpo y su corazón.

Hermione creía que emociones así solo las podría conocer junto a Ron, el chico del que siempre había estado enamorada y ahora de daba cuenta, pero era como si ahora también deseara estar junto a Draco.

Secó las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, se puso de pie y salió del cubículo del baño de chicas del segundo piso, ahora entendía por qué Myrtle se sentía tan cómoda ahí, pues ella también lo había escogido como refugio cuando se sentía sola y con ganas de llorar, cuando tenía ganas de desaparecer del mundo. En otras circunstancias habría pasado esos momentos en la biblioteca pero seguía atestada de las seguidoras de Viktor Krum y eso era algo que continuaba enfadándola.

Al salir del baño se dirigió al gran comedor, no tenía apetito pero sabía que sus emociones no eran racionales y no podía permitirse perder salud por una cosa tan esporádica como lo era tener la mente y los sentimientos revueltos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor ya estaban esperándola sus compañeros, le causó algo de gracia y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, al ver a Ron devorando una salchicha como si no hubiera un mañana. Tuvo que elegir entre él y Harry, ya que aún seguían peleados por el asunto del cáliz de fuego, Ron estaba en compañía de Ginny y Seamus, pero Harry comía solo, desde la lejanía saludó a la chica Weasley y con un movimiento de cabeza le dejo saber que comería con el moreno, su amiga solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

- Hola Harry.- Le saludó al sentarse.

- Hola Hermione.

El chico se veía algo cabizbajo, esto hizo dudar a la chica si él tal vez prefería estar solo, pero en esos ojos verdes, pudo leer que él agradecía la compañía, así que de mejor humor comenzó a servirse la comida en el plato frente a ella.

Hubiera sido muy agradable hablar con él sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, pues la sola mención de Malfoy podría hacerlo enojar y más aún en el contexto en que ese nombre estaba involucrado.

Decidió que era mejor hablar sobre lo que probablemente estaba alterándolo a él.

- ¿Ya tienes alguna pista sobre la primer prueba?

- De hecho tienes que ayudarme con eso, necesito que me enseñes el hechizo convocador, aun se me dificulta pero lo necesito para la prueba de mañana.

- Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, luego de la comida tenemos un par de horas libres y podremos practicar, come rápido, tenemos que aprovechar cada minuto.- le ordenó mientras ella misma se llevaba a la boca una cucharada abundante de puré de papas apenas y comenzaba a tomarle el sabor cuando ya lo había tragado, Harry hizo lo mismo.

Harry estaba progresando, pero el encantamiento aún no le salía del todo, a mitad de recorrido los objetos convocados caían al suelo, pues el chico perdía la concentración cada vez que se imaginaba al enorme dragón.

Este ejercicio le sirvió de distracción a Hermione pues, por unas cuantas horas el asunto de Malfoy salió de su cabeza, incluso recupero un poco de color en las mejillas y hasta sonreía cuando, por falta de concentración, los objetos voladores golpeaban en la cabeza a su amigo, pero lo hacía de manera discreta por qué el chico estaba algo irritable con esa situación, la verdad Hermione no podía culparlo y hasta lo entendía.

La hora de regresar a clases llegó, Harry sugirió que se saltaran esa última hora por que le tocaba adivinación, pero ella se reusaba a perderse una sola lección de Aritmancia, así que se despidieron y quedaron en volver a reunirse luego de la cena, al día siguiente Harry tendría un reto muy importante así que no podía saltarse las comidas, necesitaría fuerzas y si estaba en manos de la chica dárselas, así fuera obligándolo, tenía que hacerlo.

Salieron del aula vacía en la que practicaban y se despidieron momentáneamente cuando tuvieron que seguir un camino diferente para ir a sus respectivas clases.

La profesora McGonagall estaba esperándola fuera del aula.

- Hola profesora, buenas tardes.- Saludo sonriente la chica, antes de entrar en el salón.

- Hola Granger, espera un momento por favor.

Hermione, que ya tenía un pie dentro, dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

- No tardaré, será solo un momento, nada más quiero informarte que tienes una cita el día de mañana con la profesora Trelawney, ya sabes, para que hables con ella de ese sueño que tienes.

- ¿Mañana? Pero mañana es la primer prueba del torneo, profesora. Yo quisiera estar abajo apoyando a Harry, se está esforzando mucho y lo he estado ayudando a practicar algunos encantamientos.

- Eso es maravilloso, debemos apoyarlo en todo lo que podamos, pero Sybill insiste en que mañana es un día perfecto para ayudarte, porque con toda la gente fuera del castillo, le será más fácil leerte solo a ti. Mira, si te deja más tranquila, el orden en que van a participar se sorteara, en cuanto sepa que turno le tocara te aviso para que estas ahí.

- Está bien, se lo agradecería mucho profesora.

- Bueno, entra ya a tu clase y mañana baja junto con los demás, no queremos que se den cuenta de tu ausencia, luego del sorteo te aviso y vuelves al castillo.

-Gracias profesora.

Con una inclinación de la cabeza McGonagall se despidió, se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Hermione entró a su clase, gracias a que su mente estaba despejada por el entrenamiento de Harry, se sintió fresca, sin sueño y perfectamente bien estimulada para el aprendizaje, se sentía muy bien, como hace algunas semanas no se sentía y a pesar de sus ideas sobre la adivinación, se había propuesto abrir un poco más su mente, tal vez resultara algo bueno de su charla con la profesora Trelawney aunque su relación con ella no era nada buena, ella había accedido a ayudarla, así que debía darle una oportunidad.

Al terminar la clase, salió disparada, corrió por los pasillos dirigiéndose al gran comedor, para encontrarse con Harry, pero iba muy rápido y con la mente en otro lado, por eso el impacto de la colisión la sorprendió.

-Perrdoname, no me fije por donde iba.

El acento la sobre saltó y no puedo evitar un ligero sonrojo, cuando al levantar la cabeza, vio al joven de ojos castaños inclinado y con una mano extendida para ayudarla a levantarse, porque gracias al choque de sus cuerpos y a la velocidad con que corría, terminó en el suelo. Los libros, las plumas y los trozos de pergamino, así como otros instrumentos, estaban dispersos junto a ella, pues se habían salido de la mochila al caer con el golpe.

Algo desorientada tomo la mano de Viktor Krum. El chico la sujeto con firmeza, sin titubeos.

-Gracias, no era mi intensión, perdón, no me fije.- logro decir cuando estuvo de pie, aun con su mano entre las de Viktor, aunque no se había dado cuenta del momento en que la otra mano había aparecido.

-No te prreocupes, no paso nada, perrmiteme ayudarrte con eso.- Le decía mientras se agachaba para recoger el desastre del suelo.

-No, está bien, yo me encargo.

Pero él no dejó de recoger libros y cuanta cosa, así que con su ayuda logró meter todo de nuevo en la mochila, Viktor la sostuvo en una mano y de nuevo, extendió la otra para que la chica se apoyara al ponerse de pie.

-Me siento averrgonzado por haberte hecho caerr, ¿Me perrmitirrias acompañarrte hasta tu siguiente clase?

Hermione no era la clase de chica que se impresionaba por tener a alguien famoso delante de ella, pero tenía que admitir que Krum era bastante bien parecido, y estaba resultando ser todo un caballero, era muy diferente de Ron y aunque no le gustó el hecho de que también pensó él, tampoco se parecía en nada a Malfoy, definitivamente era así como una chica debía ser tratada.

¿Cómo negarle algo a semejante muchacho?

¿De dónde había sacado la voz para responderle? Solo Merlín lo sabía.

-No es necesario.

-Insisto, porr favor

-Está bien, vamos.

Él soltó la mano de la chica y ella hiso ademan de tomar su mochila, pero él se la acomodó en el hombro.

-Perrmite.- Con un movimiento de manos le cedió el paso, cuando ella comenzó a caminar, el se colocó a su lado.- ¿Qué clase tienes ahorra?

- Oh, no, las clases ya terminaron por hoy.

- ¿Entonces a donde vamos?- preguntó curioso.

-Al gran comedor, es hora de la cena.

-¿Sabes? Te he visto en la biblioteca, pero no has ido últimamente.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Sí, bueno…no es un lugar muy tranquilo en estos días.

- ¿Tanto alborroto no es norrmal? ¿A qué se debe?

- Bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo sin ofenderte?

- ¡Ah ya veo! – Exclamó algo serio y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Perdóname, no quise molestarte.- Se disculpó apenada.

-No me molesta, te prrometo que lo solucionarre

- ¡Ay no, por favor! No es necesario ¡No tienes que…! No por mí.

- Serra un placer

Hermione se sintió muy apenada por aquello, pero ya no tuvo tiempo de disculparse por que estaban a unos pasos de la entrada del gran comedor, ambos se detuvieron y él le devolvió la mochila.

-Fue un placerr caminarr contigo, esperro que podamos volverr a converrsarr.- Volvió a tomar su mano pero esta vez la besó en modo de despedida, por suerte no había nadie por allí que pudiera ver eso, de otra manera ella se habría apenado muchísimo.

- ¿No vas a cenar?- Preguntó ella cuando él soltó su mano y dio unos pasos en dirección a la salida.

- Aún no, tengo algo que hacerr antes.

- Entiendo, entonces nos veremos luego.- Le dirigió una sonrisa y retomó el poco camino que quedaba.

-¡Esperra!.- Ella volteó algo sorprendida.- ¿Cuál es tu nombrre?

-Hermione, Hermione Granger.- Respondió sonriente, luego se volvió hacía la puerta y por fin entro en él gran comedor, tal vez fuera solo su imaginación, pero le pareció que la habitación estaba mucho más iluminada que de costumbre.

Luego de cenar los chicos tuvieron que recurrir a la capa invisible para que los profesores no los vieran dirigirse de nuevo al aula vacía que utilizaban para practicar y estuvieron ahí hasta un poco después de las doce, se habrían quedado más, pero Peeves apareció y comenzó a arrojarle cosas a Harry, porque le pareció que eso quería el muchacho, así que salieron de regreso a la sala común, de nuevo bajo la capa invisible.

No fue sino hasta las dos de la madrugada que por fin el muchacho consiguió dominar el hechizo convocador, muy contentos por el éxito obtenido los dos amigos se fueron a dormir, cansados pero contentos.

Ya en su dormitorio Hermione se sorprendió repasando cada palabra, cada segundo de su conversación con Viktor Krum, mientras se preparaba para meterse en la cama, le parecía que aún podía sentir el tacto de la firme y cálida mano del muchacho. Esa noche, el extraño sueño en el bosque no apareció, esa noche la imagen se transformó, la figura masculina no la besaba, si no que la sujetaba de la cintura y la hacía bailar alrededor de una habitación amplia y llena de luz blanca, era como si bailaran en medio de una colina nevada.

Al despertar una extraña sensación de vaivén inundaba su cuerpo y una sonrisa reconfortante daba luz y calor a su rostro y alma.

Bajó muy temprano a la sala común, que aún estaba desierta, decidió aprovechar esos momentos para poner un poco de orden a las cosas que aún estaban dispersas en el suelo, como consecuencia de las clases que le había dado la noche anterior a su amigo.

Cuando estaba acomodando los últimos libros, algunos chicos comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras de los dormitorios, entre ellos Harry.

- Hola, buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le saludó al acercarse a él.

- Hola Hermione buenos días, estoy bien.

- Ven, vamos a desayunar, necesitaras toda la energía que te sea posible conseguir.

El día se le pasó muy rápido, se sentía emocionada y renovada aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo era que había sucedido eso y aunque su mente no dejaba de imaginarse como seria su sesión con la profesora Trelawney, lo que la ponía nerviosa, concentrarse en sus clases y pensar que siempre podían existir cosas peores (como Harry, que estaba por enfrentar a un dragón, sin duda eso debía ser más peligroso que enfrentar las emociones), la hacían olvidarse por un momento de lo que estaba por venir, sin embargo la hora de la comida llego muy rápido y las clases se habían suspendido desde el medio día debido a la primera prueba.

Mientras comía con Harry, la profesora McGonagall se les acercó para avisarle al muchacho que ya era hora de que los campeones bajaran a los terrenos del colegio, pues debían prepararse para lo que les esperaba. La profesora se veía algo nerviosa, seguramente se preocupaba por su alumno.

Unos quince minutos después de que Harry se fuera, los demás alumnos también salieron del castillo, pues era hora de que ocuparan sus asientos en las gradas de los espectadores.

Caminaba junto a Ron, quien se veía algo molesto, cuando la profesora la alcanzó y le pidió hablar con ella.

- Potter será el último en participar, así que tienes tiempo, de ir con Sybill y volver, anda vete ya.

- Gracias, profesora.

Hermione dio media vuelta y corriendo emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo, la torre de adivinación no estaba nada cerca, aún estando dentro del castillo, hubiera tenido que correr.

Pero por fin pudo llegar hasta la trampilla de la torre Norte en el séptimo piso, antes de abrirla le dio unos golpecitos, avisando su llegada.

-Adelante, pasa querida.- escuchó que le decía la profesora desde adentro.

Apenas abrir la puerta el excesivo calor de la habitación alcanzó a Hermione, casi haciéndola sudar al instante, no recordaba que esa aula fuera tan caliente y abrumadora, llena de extraños vapores y olores provenientes de diferentes inciensos y velas. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que el salón se veía algo diferente de la última vez en que estuvo ahí. Un par de mesas de trabajo habían desaparecido y en su lugar había una mesa grande sobre la que había un caldero en ebullición, varios frascos y pequeños sacos con ingredientes, era obvio que la profesora estaba preparando una poción

Al fondo, junto a la chimenea con la habitual caldera que emitía humos perfumados, había una cortina hecha con tiras de cuentas, de donde provenían sonidos, como abrir y cerrar de cajones, seguramente esa era la habitación de la profesora, pues tras la cortina se veía una puerta abierta, la cabeza de la profesora se asomó un momento.

-Hola querida, estaré contigo en un momento ¿Podrías por favor agregar al caldero de la mesa seis medidas del polvo en el frasco color esmeralda y revolver diez veces en sentido contrario al de las agujas del reloj? Cuando termines apágalo y sirve una porción en el cáliz de cobre que también está por ahí en la mesa, no tardo nada, cielo.

- Si claro, profesora.

La petición de la profesora se le hizo algo extraña, pero aún así hizo lo que le pidió.

Con la cuchara medidora agrego seis unidades del frasco color esmeralda que estaba junto al caldero en la mesa de trabajo, giro el removedor diez veces en sentido contrario y con la varita apago el fuego del mechero. Mientras la servía en la copa de cobre, un ligero olor a césped y dentífrico inundó su nariz, pudo sentir también el olor de los pergaminos, la tinta y las hojas de los libros. No pudo evitar inhalar y exhalar sobre el existo aroma del caldero y el cáliz, en ese momento la profesora reapareció.

-Bien mi niña, la poción ha adquirido el tono nacarado perfecto, debes ser muy buena en la materia.

- Bueno, el profesor Snape no se ha quejado de mi desempeño.

- Por supuesto querida, solo quise ser educada, naturalmente eso ya lo sabía yo, con solo leer tu aura eso es predecible.

- Claro, profesora.- Hermione no quiso decirle lo que realmente pensaba, su desempeño escolar era algo que podría saber revisando el expediente escolar.

- Bueno, estas aquí porque tienes un sueño que no comprendes, cuéntamelo.

Hermione no se sorprendió de que la profesora le pidiera aquello, si en verdad era una adivina y tenía el don de saber, ella ya sabría de qué se trataría.

-Minerva me comentó que tiene que ver con asuntos del corazón, con muchachos, ¿cierto?- Hermione asintió- bueno, que no te de pena, créelo o no, yo también fui joven y tuve inquietudes.

- Bueno, estoy con un muchacho, al que no puedo verle el rostro, en medio de un claro del bosque prohibido, la luz tiene un tono verdoso y sin que me lo pueda explicar de pronto…-La chica se sonrojó-de pronto, nos besamos, pero todo lo veo desde fuera, es decir me veo a mi misma y al muchacho y yo giro alrededor de nosotros queriendo averiguar quién es él.

-Bien y ¿Quién crees que sea? ¿Hay un chico especial?

- Pues, ese es el problema…cuando me despierto pienso en tres personas completamente diferentes.

- Ya veo, bueno esto es lo que haremos.- decía mientras caminaba a la mesita frente a la chimenea, tomaba la tetera y servía el líquido caliente en una de las tazas de porcelana que había ahí.- Vas a tomarte este té, primero debes mover la taza en círculos y luego lo bebes, voy a leer las hojas que queden en el fondo.

Hermione se acercó y tomo la taza que le ofrecía la profesora.

Movió la taza en círculos y de dos tragos bebió la infusión, tenía un sabor dulzón, como a miel y un toque de limón y durazno.

-¡Oh! Vaya, vaya, vaya, esto es muy interesante.- La profesora examinó el fondo de la taza, moviéndola entre sus manos y paseándose por el salón, sin que Hermione hubiera podido verla.

Luego de unos minutos Trelawney se sentó a la mesa junto a la chimenea e invitó a Hermione a que la imitará, la chica quiso ver el interior de la taza pero con un movimiento de la varita de la profesora, el contenido desapareció y la taza regresó a su lugar en una de las repisas del salón.

-Lo que yo veo, es que hay un joven que últimamente te esta rondando, que antes no lo hacía, pero que no es él tipo de chico que se fijaría en ti, así que lo más probable es de que se trate de una prueba para su ego, ya sabes, demostrar que puede tener a la chica que se le antoje, lo que yo te recomendaría es que te hicieras la difícil, que cedieras un poco, pero no mucho, tanto si tienes interés en él como si no, puede sonarte algo loco, pero créeme es una lección que este joven necesita, por los otros dos no te preocupes son completamente sinceros, el rostro del joven al que besas lo conocerás cuando conozcas mas de los sentimientos de los tres chicos, ese joven en bosque es una pareja que se viene acercando, pero será a quien tu elijas, quien tu creas que es él indicado, déjate querer, que se esfuercen por conquistarte, y no descartes al chico ególatra, podría darte una sorpresa, podría ser que al final se interesa de manera sincera en ti.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban como paltos, ella nunca había mencionado lo que sospechaba de Malfoy y su ego, tal vez la profesora no fuera una charlatana del todo.

-Profesora, siento mucho lo que dije y sucedió el curso pasado.

- Eso quedó en el pasado, yo también lamento el comentario hiriente que hice, que estés aquí, hablándome de esto, prueba que simplemente de juzgue mal. No tienes el corazón marchito.

- De todas maneras yo quería disculparme.

- No te preocupes, mi niña, ahora, será mejor que te vayas y relájate, deja que las cosas se den como tengan que darse y disfruta la situación, déjate cortejar.

- Si profesora, gracias por su ayuda.

- Cuando quieras mi niña.

Hermione se levantó y se despidió con una inclinación de la cabeza, caminó y a la trampilla y salió del salón.

Llegó juntó a Ron justo a tiempo, Viktor Krum salía del campo con un huevo dorado bajo el brazo, mientras los cuidadores se encargaban del enfurecido dragón.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó algo serio el muchacho.

- Tenía que hacer algo.

- ¿Algo? ¿Qué?

- Algo. Un encargo de McGonagall

- ¿Qué tal le fue a Krum?

-Nada mal, le lanzó un hechizo a los ojos al dragón y gracias a eso se tambaleó y destruyo los huevos de verdad, le quitaron unos cuantos puntos por eso, hasta ahora ha sido el mejor, solo falta Harry.

- Que bueno que no me lo perdí.

- Espero que lo haga mejor que los demás, ojala que no le pase nada.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar eso, era como si el enfado de Ron hacía Harry hubiese desaparecido.

- Por fin lo has comprendido.

- Hay que estar loco para querer participar voluntariamente en esto.

La actuación de Harry fue espectacular, se lució volando y esquivando en el aire al feroz dragón, logro conseguir en huevo de oro, luego de lo que a los tres amigos les pareció una angustiosa eternidad, en cuanto el muchacho regresó a la tienda de los campeones Ron y Hermione abandonaron sus asientos para ir junto a él.

Esa noche la celebración en la sala común fue más que divertida y agradable, para Hermione no solo significaba que Harry había salido vivo de la primera prueba, si no que sus amigos habían renovado su amistad, el trío de oro volvía a brillar más reluciente que nunca.

Además las revelaciones de la profesora Trelawney suponían que la chica estaba a punto de vivir una nueva etapa de su vida y por lo que se veía había tres chicos disputándose su corazón.

Hermione no podía creer que algo así estuviera pasándole precisamente a ella. La chica sabelotodo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola mis queridos lectores!<strong>

**Espero que sepan perdonarme por la tardanza, pero por fin me di tiempo para escribir un capitulo mas largo y un poco mas detallado.**

**Ojala que les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Ya saben que espero sus Reviews aunque no se por que no los dejan, ya saben que si quieren echarme jitomatasos o aplausos ese es el lugar donde pueden expresar sus opiniones para que el autor las tome en cuenta.**

**Bueno, ya me despido.**

**-AnSaku-**


	5. Declaraciones

**CAPÍTULO 5. DECLARACIONES.**

Dicen que no hay nada mejor para distraerse de las preocupaciones, como mantener la mente ocupada y concentrarse en las labores y los deberes. Pues siguiendo este consejo y reconociendo una oportunidad para hacer algo por el mundo en el que vivía, Hermione se dedico a la constitución de su propia asociación a favor de los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

Durante la fiesta de celebración del triunfo de Harry contra el dragón, Hermione había logrado sonsacarle a los gemelos la ubicación de las cocinas de Hogwarts. En la primera oportunidad que tuvo no dudó en hacerles una pequeña visita a los elfos domésticos, quedó tan impactada, que tuvo que salir disparada en busca de sus amigos, a pesar de que no logró mucho con esa visita, su mente se había llenado de ideas y tenía que encontrar la manera de aplicarlas de inmediato.

La planeación de la ya constituida P.E.D.D.O, ocupó su mente casi por completo, pues los estudios también eran importantes, sin embargo, ojala no hubiese bajado la guardia, pues se había olvidado de que había cierto muchacho rubio que se proponía conquistarla, por un momento estuvo a punto de mostrar un poco de debilidad por el muchacho.

Quisiera o no, el mejor lugar para obtener información y trabajar en la asociación, era la biblioteca, pero, aunque Viktor había hecho ya bastante, para que sus admiradoras se fueran de ahí, no lo había conseguido, pues él seguía frecuentando el lugar, en espera de que la castaña apareciera. Aunque el alboroto le molestaba, tenía que ir a la biblioteca.

Silencio.

Solo había silencio, las chicas que siempre rondaban por ahí, ya no estaban, lo cual resultó reconfortante y tranquilizador, el cubículo que tanto le gustaba, parecía estar desocupado, nada podía ser más perfecto.

Caminó hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, solo iba a dejar su mochila sobre la mesa de trabajo y luego regresaría para buscar los libros que pudieran servirle. Depositó la bolsa sobre la lisa superficie de manera rápida y despreocupada, casi sin ver a su alrededor, pero al girarse, una nube borrosa color marrón oscuro llamó su atención, había alguien ahí. Volvió a girar para disculparse por el atrevimiento y buscar otra mesa, pero al encarar al ocupante, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Herrmione Has venido.- Le saludó muy contento el joven Búlgaro.

-Hola Viktor, perdón, no era mi intensión interrumpirte así, pensé que estaba desocupada la mesa, no te preocupes buscaré otra.- Explicó apenada.

Viktor se puso de pie, tomo una silla junto a él y se la ofreció a la Gryffindor.

-Parra mi serra un placerr comparrtirr esta mesa contigo, sé que es tu favorrita

Hermione se sorprendió de que el muchacho supiera eso, le parecía que ni siquiera Harry o Ron lo habían notado.

No quería sentarse todavía, antes tenía que ir a buscar los libros que necesitaba, pero dejarlo con la silla abierta le parecía una grosería, así que volvió a soltar la mochila y aceptó el ofrecimiento del muchacho.

-Siento curiosidad, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí sin tu escudo de admiradoras?, No me malentiendas, es muy agradable no tenerlas cerca, pero me sorprende no verlas, si tu estas aquí.

-Bueno, incluso yo debo escaparrme algunas veces, hoy porr ejemplo, me escondí en el bosque prrohibido nadie quiso seguirrme así que esperre a que todos se fuerran se puse un uniforrme de tu escuela y listo, nadie me siguió, bueno también ayudó que usé un hechizo para modificar mi rrostrro- terminó con una sonrisa, mientras Hermione abría mucho los ojos y también la boca.

-Valla, fue toda una maniobra evasiva, ¿Pero por qué recurriste a ella?- Hermione lo preguntó como si fuera cualquier cosa, mientras abría la mochila y comenzaba a sacar una delgada caja con unos pergaminos doblados, en la tapa de la caja se leía "P.E.D.D.O".

-Bueno, tu no venías a la biblioteca porrque todo ese alborroto te molesta y yo no sabía de otrro lugarr que frrecuentarras y en el que podrríamos encontrrarrnos, luego de acompañatrre al grran comedorr, sentí que querría seguirr comparrtiendo tiempo contigo.

Dos cosas pasaron en ese momento por la mente de Hermione.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Viktor tenía que ser tan caballeroso y perfecto? ¿Por qué Ron y Malfoy no podían ser así de directos? Si tan solo Malfoy fuera así de educado y no se anduviera con rodeos y con malos tratos, probablemente ella ya habría admitido que el muchacho le gustaba más de lo que aparentaba.

No quería afirmar lo que estaba pasando con Viktor por que le parecía mucha pretensión, pero de que era muy obvio que le gustaba al chico, lo era.

Sentirse insegura y querer restarle importancia era natural para ella con estas situaciones, nunca antes un chico había mostrado interés por ella y la verdad es que el único que había mostrado eso, era Malfoy, pero sabía que no era sincero, ¿Por qué Viktor si lo sería? El podía tener a la chica que se antojara apenas chascar los dedos, todas estaban detrás de él, ¿Acaso su falta de interés en él habían despertado en el muchacho el deseo de conquistarla para demostrar que era capaz de tener a sus pies a quien quisiera? Eso sonaba más a la personalidad de Draco, pero aún así era una opción. Ser utilizada por un solo ególatra ya era suficiente, no permitiría que dos lo hicieran.

-¿Por qué Viktor? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué querrías pasar tiempo conmigo? Lo siento si no he mostrado el mismo interés en ti que han mostrado las demás, pero es que de verdad no me interesas de ese modo, no soy la clase de chica que se impresiona con la fama o con un tipo guapo como tú, no me mal entiendas, claro que es interesante conocer a alguien así, pero yo no…

Viktor la interrumpió, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la barbilla de la chica y haciéndola girar para tenerla de frente, porque ella seguía sacando cosas de la mochila.

-¿Entonces crres que soy guapo?

Hermione se sonrojó.

-No te prreocupes no tienes que rresponderrme perro es justamente eso lo que me hace querrerr pasarr tiempo contigo.

-No deberías, para mí lo primero son mis estudios.

-Lo sé.

¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas hasta ese punto? Ya qué más daba, ya estaban ahí.

Aunque a ella le gustará recibir las atenciones de Krum, no dejaba de sentir que ojala Ron fuera así, sin embargo había un factor muy importante, Hermione no le gustaba a Ron, él simplemente no sentía nada así por ella, bueno eso era lo que ella pensaba.

La tarde paso muy rápido en compañía del campeón de Durmstrang, pues ambos tenían gusto por el estudio y la dedicación al trabajo, aunque mientras ella trabajaba el solo la observaba y se deleitaba al verla inmersa en sus deberes.

Por la noche caminaron juntos hasta el gran comedor para tomar la última comida del día, pero se despidieron antes de llegar, porque él tenía algo que hacer antes de cenar.

Fue muy divertido sentarse junto a Ron, Harry y el resto de sus amigos, desde que los dos chicos habían retomado su amistad las cosas ya no eran tan difíciles para ella, pues había dejado de dividirse en dos para poder pasar tiempo con ellos.

Al día siguiente era una perfecta mañana de sábado, y aunque la mayoría de sus deberes ya estaban hechos y por el momento tenía al día la información para su organización a favor de los elfos domésticos, sentía que debía aprovechar el tiempo para comenzar a estudiar para los exámenes antes de las vacaciones de navidad que ya estaban acercando, pero parecía que los chicos querían practicar algo de Quidditch, tal vez en lugar de estudiar en la cálida sala común o en biblioteca tendría que hacerlo fuera en la campo de juego.

Mientras Harry, Ron y los gemelos iban en busca de sus escobas, ella se adelantó para ocupar su asiento en las gradas, pero alguien ya estaba ahí.

Sentado en el escalón más alto, con una gruesa capa color verde esmeralda y tan guapo como siempre estaba Draco Malfoy, apenas la chica entró en el campo visual del Slytherin, una sonrisa apareció en su pálido y bien parecido rostro.

Hermione tuvo que admitirlo, se veía increíblemente guapo con esa capa, pero a pesar de eso, la mejor maniobra para salir ilesa de ese encuentro sería ignorarlo, porque darse la vuelta sería una acción cobarde. Así que siguió su camino y se sentó en las gradas frente a él, en el tercer peldaño.

Se acomodó y comenzó a sacar libros y pergaminos, se concentró por completo en ignorar al muchacho y lo hizo tan bien que no se dio cuenta en qué momento, Malfoy bajo de un solo salto las gradas y se acercó hasta el primer escalón de donde estaba la Gryffindor.

-Vaya Granger, sabía que te gustaba pero no tanto como para seguirme a cada lado que voy.

Hermione ni se inmuto, a pesar de que sí estaba sorprendida, no mostró una sola señal de haber escuchado al muchacho, lo que fue muy acertado, porque él nunca había tolerado ser ignorado.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos comenzar de nuevo, la verdad es que tu manera de coquetearme ha sido algo…agresiva y yo así nunca voy a caer.

Esto tampoco tuvo efecto en la castaña, aparentemente.

-Está bien, soy yo quien ha estado coqueteando…agresivamente, pero admite que no tendría por qué ser así si tú fueras más dócil.

Draco estaba casi fuera de sí, sumamente impaciente y poco a poco bajando las defensas, si ella lograba aguantar un poco más en su aparente sordera, tal vez podría invertir los papeles, y darle una muestra de lo que era coquetear agresivamente.

-Bueno no más dócil, quiero decir ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente admitir que te gusto y ya, corremos a besuquearnos por ahí?

Suficiente, ese era el pie que Hermione necesitaba para entrar en acción. En un rápido movimiento dejó de lado el libro que sostenía y al igual que él, bajo los peldaños de un solo salto. Sin darle tiempo para que retrocediera, se apoyo en los hombros del Slytherin y se puso de puntillas para poder hablarle al oído.

-¿Entonces eso es lo que quieres? ¿Poder besarme por los pasillos cuando se te antoje?- Fue una maniobra muy rápida, solo así podría lograr el efecto deseado.

Cuando los labios de Hermione tocaron los de Draco y sin saber muy bien como, comenzó a besarlo como él solía hacerlo, la reacción en el joven fue la misma que en ella cuando la situación estaba invertida, se sentía usado, excitado y vulnerable, todo al mismo tiempo y sin embargo, quería más.

Ella se aferró a su boca, tomando al muchacho por la nuca.

Dos cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo, pasos de personas que se acercaban y falta de oxigeno, era momento de separarse y huir, nadie debía verlos, nadie debía saber de esa extraña relación que sin darse cuenta ya habían admitido el uno para con el otro.

Pero antes de irse Hermione debía dejar algo claro.

-No me gustas Malfoy, pero yo a ti sí.

-No me gustas Granger.- La voz le tembló al momento de negarlo

-Entonces deja de buscarme por los pasillos cuando vamos de una clase a otra, te he visto buscarme con la mirada, crees que nadie se da cuenta, pero yo sí.

Y era verdad, cada vez que salían de un salón y se dirigían a otro, podía sentir su mirada entre todo el mar de gente, buscándola, ansioso por saber donde estaba.

-No me gustas, no te busco.

-¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué aprovechas cada oportunidad que tienes para acorralarme y besarme?– Hermione estaba desesperada, era una pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo en su cabeza y a pesar de que sabía la respuesta, necesitaba escucharla venir de él.

-Mira quien lo dice, ¡La que me besó fuiste tú!

- ¡Solo admítelo, admite porque lo haces!- Le reclamó mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con los puños cerrados. Un golpe tras otro, tras otro, tras otro, hasta que él se arto de tratar de esquivarla y los pasos se hacían más fuertes.

Entre la respiración entrecortada de ambos, la verdad escapó de los pulmones del rubio.

-¡Por qué no lo soporto, ¿De acuerdo?! No tolero que seas la única que ni siquiera me mira, eres la única que no está detrás de mí intentando ser mi próxima chica…porqué eres la única que quisiera que lo intentara, la única que me interesa que lo haga.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron tanto, que casi se salen de sus cuencas. Solo conocía la primera parte de la verdad, sabía que la buscaba por que ella no lo hacía, pero ¿Qué era la única que le interesaba? Hermione no sabía mucho de chicos, pero si sabía lo que una admisión así significaba

El sonido de las personas que se acercaban se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Malfoy se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria, pero antes de desaparecer detrás de la gradas, se giro y le dedico una última mirada a la consternada expresión de la chica.

Aunque de ahora en adelante tendría que repetirse a sí mismo que todo lo que había dicho formaba parte de su estrategia de conquista, sabía que no debía de haberse sincerado, porque aunque lo negara, era verdad, Hermione Granger no solo le interesaba, le gustaba y desgraciadamente para él, le gustaba mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar.


	6. La Invitación

**CAPÍTULO 6. INVITACIÓN.**

Caos. Caos Total. Todo Hogwarts estaba inmerso en un completo caos.

Desde que la profesora McGonagall anunció que se celebraría un baile de Navidad con motivo del torneo de los tres magos, la población estudiantil, en edad de asistir, había perdido la cabeza.

Chicas esperado por chicos y chicos temiendo a las chicas y conforme el tiempo para hacer o recibir una invitación se iba agotando, las cosas iban poniéndose peor.

La última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones, se podía contar con una oportunidad perfecta para estos menesteres. La ocasión podía darse en las aulas, atreves de una silenciosa nota o por los pasillos con una acción especial y original, a la hora de las comidas, escondiendo la petición en el postre, durante los descansos, logrando con un encantamiento que las palabras aparecieran frente a la chica. En fin, había tantas formas que cada vez era más complicado.

Curiosamente, la única chica que no se preocupaba por eso, era Hermione, pues estaba segura que Harry o Ron la invitarían. Harry necesitaba una pareja por que al ser un campeón del Torneo, debía abrir el baile, así que la chica se imaginaba que él la invitaría porque era su amiga y sabía que al muchacho le costaban trabajo las cosas como esa, a demás de que no sabía si había una chica que le gustara, aunque ya lo había sorprendido varias veces observando a Cho Chang, lástima que era novia de Cedric Diggory.

Por otro lado, si Harry no la invitaba, seguramente lo haría Ron porque tenía el pretexto perfecto: eran amigos. Pero los días pasaban y ninguno de los dos hacia la pregunta y mientras tanto, tenía que alejarse de la biblioteca, sabía que si lograba estar dos segundos a solas con Viktor, este podría invitarla, pues ya había dejado claro que le gustaba y ella no podría negarse lo que evitaría que pudiera ayudar a sus amigos, aunque la realidad era que quería ir con Ron.

Desde que lo conocía había rogado por una oportunidad como esa para poder salir con el pelirrojo, sabía que Ron nunca la invitaría sin un pretexto, el chico era tímido con miedo al rechazo, lo cual era natural, pues tenía bastantes hermanos que ya habían logrado enorgullecer a sus padres y lo mismo se esperaba de él, así que antes de hacer nada debía asegurarse que saldría airoso. Hermione lo sabía y sabía también que esa era la razón por la que, si sentía algo por ella, no había hecho nada al respecto, por miedo, miedo a que le rechazara, lo cual era perfectamente imposible, pero si no se daba prisa, se quedaría sin pareja.

Quizá pudo haber soportado así las dos últimas semanas antes del baile, pero no contaba con que cierto chico rubio estaba pendiente de sus pasos, era el único del que no esperaba una invitación, hasta ahora, lo mucho o poco que había pasado entre ellos era un secreto, solo ellos lo sabían, era por una razón, era prohibido, por lo tanto, no creía que Malfoy se atreviera a invitarla, pero a juzgar por su actitud, muy seguramente así sería.

Pero la situación comenzó a salirse de control la primera mañana de la última semana antes del Baile. La noche anterior, Hermione había discutido con Ron acerca de las parejas de baile, él pensaba que lo único que importaba al momento de invitar a alguien era que tan bonita era, lo cual la hizo enojar muchísimo. Ella no se sentía muy bonita, pero sabía que lo importante estaba en el interior, por eso, cuando Ron confesó que eso no importaba se enojó muchísimo, sin despedirse subió corriendo la escalera hacía los dormitorios y se fue a la cama, aunque no consiguió dormir mucho, porque estaba tan enfadada que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Pero al despertarse la idea más maravillosa de cómo vengarse tomó forma en su mente, aunque bueno en sueño repetitivo en el que besaba a alguien había tenido mucho que ver.

Al bajar a la sala común no vio a sus amigos y comenzó a pensar que quizá ellos ya estaban en el gran comedor, se dirigía al hueco del retrato, cuando alguien gritó su nombre, se dio media vuelta y los vio saliendo del dormitorio, así que espero hasta que la alcanzaron y bajaron juntos al gran comedor.

El detonante vino mientras comían, Harry y Ron sacaron un pedazo de pergamino, una lista.

-Bueno, ¿quién falta?- pregunto Ron mientras observaba el pergamino y luego giraba la cabeza por todo el comedor, como buscando algo o a alguien.

-Ya las anotamos a todas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Hermione muy extrañada.

-Nada.-Dijo algo asustado Harry y se apresuro a guardar el papel, pero Hermione fue más rápida y se lo arrebato antes.

Cuando lo desenrollo y lo leyó, se quedó pasmada del coraje.

Era una lista con los nombres de todas las chicas de Hogwarts que conocían, las que no les gustaban tenían comentarios con letra pequeña junto a su nombre, además de que estaba tachado y las que sí, tenían una marca.

El nombre de Hermione no aparecía en ninguna categoría.

-¿Cómo pudieron atreverse?- La voz le temblaba de lo dolida que se sentía.

-Cálmate Hermione, es un sistema de selección que nos permitirá conseguir a una buena pareja para el baile.- Contestó Ron con algo de cautela.

- ¿A sí? Define "Una buena pareja", Ron.- Su paciencia estaba por agotarse.

- Bueno, ya sabes, una chica linda que se vea bien y…

-¡Lo sabía! Sigue pensando de esa manera y te quedarás solo toda tu vida y tú Harry, no imagine que también tuvieras esas ideas.- La chica se puso de pie y casi trotó hasta la salida.

Si aún le quedaba un poco de duda respecto a su plan de venganza, ya no lo recordaba, la ira la había borrado por completo, así que casi corrió hasta la biblioteca, pero el chico no estaba ahí y a ella le urgía encontrarse con él, sabía que con dos minutos que pasaran juntos este la invitaría.

Como no lo encontró, decidió salir a los terrenos y merodear por el barco de Durmstrang, quizá lo viera por ahí y podría fingir un encuentro casual. Aunque una llamada de atención saltó a su mente, esta no era la manera en que ella se comportaría, no era su forma de ser, pero aún así lo haría, ya estaba harta de las indecisiones y la falta de madurez de Ron, además era precisamente por su aburrida forma de hacer las cosas y por su estricta obsesión de no romper las reglas que personas como Malfoy estaban siempre intentando fastidiarla, ¿No era justamente por eso que él estaba tratando de conquistarla, porque creía que jamás lo conseguiría? Bueno, eso ya no podía contar por que el muchacho le había confesado que las cosas no eran así, sino que de verdad le gustaba.

La decisión estaba tomada, todo había cambiado, todo estaba invertido, la nueva actitud de Hermione no podía ser un error, si no un acierto, y estaba por demostrarle a Ronald Weasley de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Así que inspirada por ese nuevo sentimiento de rebeldía caminó segura y decidida hasta la puerta del barco, si era necesario preguntaría por él, pero a unos pasos de la puerta esta se abrió y dejo salir a quien ella buscaba.

Él se sorprendió mucho de verla ahí.

-¡Hey, Hola! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Hola Viktor, yo…pues, solo estaba buscándote, hace algunos días que no nos vemos.

-Lo sé, he estado en la biblioteca perro no has aparrecido por ahí.

-Sí, bueno, no he necesitado consultar nada, así que hago mis deberes en la sala común, además en la biblioteca hay alguien que siempre se pone a platicar conmigo y me distrae.

-Si te molesta puedo hablarr sutilmente con él.- decía mientras con una mano golpeaba la otra, ambos sonrieron.

Viktor la tomó por los hombros y la instó a caminar, antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían pasado varias horas en las que habían hablado de cientos de cosas, parecía que no, pero tenían mucho en común, él solo hacía preguntas, le gustaba verla mientras hablaba y hablaba, extrañamente esta mecánica les funcionaba muy bien, ambos estaban a gusto.

La tarde los sorprendió a la orilla del lago, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol y recargados en su tronco.

-Perdóname Viktor, debo estarte aburriendo, mi conversación debe parecerte infantil.

-Porr Supuesto que no, tal vez erres menorr que yo, perro no lo parrreces erres muy madurra parra tu edad.

-Eso no es verdad, si supieras…no pensarías así de mí.- Hermione pensaba que si él se enterara de la razón por la que lo había buscado esa mañana dejaría de pensar que era una chica madura.

-¿Si supierra qué?

-Nada, Viktor, cosas infantiles, cosas de chicas.

-No crreo en tales cosas, perro Rrespeto tu decisión de no decirrmelo

-Gracias. Creo que ya deberíamos regresar al castillo, antes de que se haga noche.

-Sí, yo también lo crreo- se puso de pie y le extendió sus manos a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse, ella las tomó, ya de pie, quiso soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Aún tomados de las manos, Viktor volvió a hablar.- Hay algo que he estado querriendo prreguntarrte toda la tarde.

Hermione lo sabía, por esa razón había decidido ir a buscarlo, pero a pesar de que sabía lo que estaba por suceder, se sentía emocionada de que un chico la quisiera invitar al baile, olvidándose de Ron por un momento se dio cuenta de que estaba ante un gran evento en su vida y era justo lo que necesitaba para su nueva actitud, no le gustaba la idea de utilizar a Viktor para vengarse de Weasley, pero ya estaba harta de permanecer en la sombra, de ser solo su mejor amiga, de ser la sabelotodo que solo se dedicaba al estudio.

-Dime, ¿de qué se trata?

-Bueno, querría saberr si te gustarría irr al baile de navidad conmigo, no soy muy bueno bailando, perro aún así lo harre

Hermione sonrío.

-Claro que me gustaría y no te preocupes, yo tampoco soy buena, pero también lo haré.

Ambos sonrieron y aún tomados de la mano, emprendieron el camino de vuelta al castillo.

Para cuando llegaron ya era de noche, así que se despidieron en la entraba, porque él tenía que regresar al barco en el lago.

-Me diverrtí hoy contigo.

-Yo también la pasé muy bien, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

-Definitivamente.- Viktor levantó la mano con la que sostenía la de ella y antes de soltarla se la besó.

-Hasta mañana, Viktor.

-Hasta mañana.

Hermione entró al castillo y antes de desaparecer por el corredor, se giró para verlo alejarse, pero mientras caminaba él también había volteado para verla por última vez, se despidieron con una sonrisa, y retomaron su camino.

En realidad no tenía hambre, pero entró al gran comedor para cenar algo ligero y no irse a dormir con el estomago vacio. Ya casi no quedaba nadie en su mesa, en realidad ya casi no quedaba nadie en el comedor, por lo que su cena fue tranquila y silenciosa, así que tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y todo lo que le estaba pasando, por esa razón fue que se sorprendió tanto cuando al salir del comedor, una mano la jaló y la llevó hasta uno de los armarios de limpieza que había bajo las escaleras del vestíbulo.

Cuando él sacó su varita y encendió las luces, pudo reconocerlo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Malfoy?

-Necesitaba verte, hablar contigo.- mientras lo decía, puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la chica y con su dedo pulgar la acariciaba.

-¿Y para eso tenías que secuestrarme?- Hermione apartó su cara para romper el contacto.

-Necesitaba hacerlo en privado.

-Sigue sin ser valido el secuestro.- La expresión y el tono de la chica dejaban claro que no estaba contenta con aquello.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

-Por qué no entiendo que estoy haciendo aquí ¿Para qué me trajiste?

-Ya te lo dije, necesitaba estar contigo.

Las dimensiones del lugar, les permitían estar muy cerca, sus cuerpos estaban casi uno pegado al otro. El contacto del aliento del joven contra las mejillas de ella estaba por lograr que perdiera la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

Luego de la confesión en el campo de Quidditch, Hermione había analizado sus sentimientos, y Ron, pero no era posible que en esos cuatro años él ni siquiera hubiera notado que era una chica, por eso su nombre no estaba en el pergamino de selección de parejas y Viktor era todo un caballero, era guapo y famoso y perfecto en cuanto a personalidad, pero también era muy callado y muy propio, en cambio Malfoy era un chico malo y ese riesgo le gustaba, era guapo y lo que sentía cada vez que se besaban era mágico, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y fuegos artificiales explotaban en su cabeza, las chispas saltaban cuando la tocaba, eran sensaciones asombrosas y que solo él le producía, cuando Viktor tomaba su mano, no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a alguna de las emociones que Malfoy le producía, por eso sabía que si en ese momento tuviera que elegir a alguno de los tres, ese sería Draco Malfoy.

Por eso, en ese momento, estando tan cerca de él, le resultaba difícil mantenerse al margen, para que él quisiera ir tras ella tenía que pretender que no sentía lo mismo, que su presencia le disgustaba, pero tenerlo así, casi a su disposición era algo que no podía dejar de lado.

-¿Sigues molesta?- Le susurró.

Ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-Perdóname, no quise asustarte, Granger.

-Olvídalo, tal vez yo reaccione de manera exagerada.

-Ya está olvidado.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

Hermione se asustó, no se le había ocurrido que él quisiera invitarla, si todo lo que había pasado entre ellos era un secreto, ¿Por qué quería que lo vieran con ella?

El se acercó a los labios de ella con toda la intensión de besarla, pero antes, la pregunta escapó de su boca.

-¿Quieres ir al baile de Navidad conmigo?

No le dio tiempo de responder, simplemente la besó. Pero fue un beso diferente, sin rudeza. Roces tiernos y gentiles, llenos de sentimientos, caricias. Él con sus manos en la espalda de ella, ella con las suyas en la nuca de él, casi en sus mejillas, era un beso desesperado, ambos necesitaban al otro y aunque uno ya lo había admitido y la otra estaba consciente de ello, su relación seguía siendo imposible, quizá por eso era que sentían la necesidad de aprovechar esos momentos.

Dejaron de besarse pero no se separaron, aún con los ojos cerrados, él volvió a preguntar.

-Entonces… ¿Iras al baile conmigo?

Sintiéndose culpable y temerosa de lo que vendría a continuación, ella respondió.

-Lo siento, pero no.

Él se alejó un poco, para poder verle el rostro. Su expresión era de preocupación.

-¿Por qué no? Creí que…creí que ahora que…

-No es eso, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Entonces?- Malfoy estaba confundido, no contaba con esa respuesta y no está entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Es que…bueno es que yo…iré con alguien más.- La chica sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y la mirada fija del rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Algo dentro de Draco le estaba arañando las entrañas, como una serpiente venenosa lista para enroscarse en su víctima para darle una mordida mortífera.

-Por qué me invitó.- ¿Qué más podía responder?

-¿Quién es?- Si iba a matar a alguien tenía que saber a quién, cerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo, listo para recibir la información.

-Eso es algo que no voy a decirte.

Hermione se giró para tomar el pomo de la puerta, pensaba marcharse antes de que la siguiera acribillando con preguntas que no quería responder, pero él la detuvo, la sujeto por la muñeca y la jaló hasta tenerla otra vez, casi pegada a él.

-¿Quién es?- insistió.

-No te lo voy a decir y no puedes obligarme.

-¿Es Potter?

Ella negó con la cabeza y con su expresión dejó claro que la idea le parecía absurda, aunque al principio lo había considerado.

-¿Weasley?

Volvió a negar, esta vez con un gesto más serio.

-Entonces ¿Quién es?- ¿Acaso lo quería torturar?

-No hagas preguntas de las que no quieres escuchar la respuesta. Déjalo así por la paz, no nos lastimes más y déjame irme.

-Una última cosa.- Tenía que usar el último recurso que le quedaba.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me ha costado mucho reconocer que siento algo por ti, pero tú no me has dicho si también sientes algo por mí, te daré una oportunidad de que dejemos las cosas en claro y hablemos de esto, si estas dispuesta a darme una oportunidad, te veo en el baile a la media noche en la entrada del vestíbulo, si no apareces entenderé que no soy correspondido, pero eso no quiere decir que saldré de tu vida, al contrario.

-¿Estás loco? – Hermione casi grita, fue un susurro amenazador.- En el vestíbulo nos vera todo el mundo y ¿Qué le voy a decir a…mi pareja? No puedo abandonarlo en pleno baile.

-Ya no me importa que esto se sepa, yo ya hice un esfuerzo por ti, tendrás que elegir, es él o yo, tú decides, pero ya te lo dije, aunque no me elijas no dejaré de insistir y después del baile dejaré de esconderme.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Draco Malfoy? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- Hermione se sentía abrumada, lo que Draco pedía era demasiado.

-Si, Granger, estoy loco…- decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría.-…por ti.

Y luego desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que la historia les este gustando, perdón por todo el tiempo que me he tomado para actualizar, sus reviews me han servido mucho, sigan dejándolos por favor y comenten ¿Que les gustaría que pasará ahora? ¿Como se imaginan que van a pasar las cosas?<strong>

**Dense una vuelta por mi pag en facebook, es de ediciones, tutoriales y también de las locuras que escribo, tambipen les dejo los Twitter en los que me pueden seguir:**

pages/ Garabata-Editions-and-More-/178452795598906 (Borren el espacio entre la diagonal y "Garabata")

DianaDgz y GarabataEM (Son los twitter)

-AnSaku-


	7. Preparativos y Confesiones

**PREPARATIVOS Y CONFESIONES.**

-Oye Hermione, tú eres una chica.- Lo dijo como con algo de miedo, le temía a la reacción de la muchacha.

-¡Valla que observador!

¿De verdad se había tardado cuatro años en notarlo? Sin duda la pequeña venganza que le tenía preparada para esa noche no sería suficiente para aliviar el dolor que le provocaba que fuera tan despistado y en algunas ocasiones hasta tonto, pero el gusto le iba a durar muy poquito, porque sabía que esa misma noche iba a pagar el precio de sus acciones, podía perder la seguridad que solo los secretos saben dar, si su pequeña relación con Draco salía a la luz, estaba acabada. Los cotilleos en clase y por los pasillos serían muy incómodos, seguramente la gente pensaría que con su fama de sabelotodo, había logrado que el Slytherin se fijara en ella con una pócima de amor o algo por el estilo.

La mañana de navidad, todo el castillo se llenó de movimiento, los profesores estaban ocupados terminado con los preparativos para esa noche y los alumnos, bueno, más bien las alumnas, no dejaban de correr de un lado para otro, algunas tenían citas en el salón de belleza de Hogsmade para arreglarse el cabello y maquillarse, algunas otras, como Pansy Parkinson, por ejemplo habían contratado estilistas, que llegaron a Hogwarts para prepararlas.

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que si el baile fuera en su antigua escuela muggle, ese sería un momento muy importante que compartiría con su madre, sin duda ella podría ayudarla a vestirse, pero tenía que conformarse con solo hacerla participe de su alegría por vía lechuza, aunque en realidad no había mucha alegría que transmitir, en esos momentos su cabeza era un caos total.

Era momento de decidirse entre alguno de los tres chicos, sí había buscado la invitación de Krum era porque quería darle una lección a Ron y sí abandonaba a su pareja a media noche era para encontrarse con Malfoy y admitir públicamente que había algo entre los dos, aunque de pronto se le ocurrió que había una mejor manera de herir a Ron: salir con su enemigo número uno. Lamentablemente sí hacía eso, Viktor resultaría herido y de los tres era él quien menos se lo merecía.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras observaba a los chicos en una guerra con bolas de nieve, ya que había nevado copiosamente la noche anterior. Lo único que no estaba cubierto de nieve eran los senderos que conducían hacía el barco de Durmstrang o al carruaje de Beauxbatons que los mismos alumnos habían abierto al pasar.

Las túnicas negras de los estudiantes resaltaban con el contraste de la blanca nieve. Mientras Hermione pensaba, observaba el paisaje frente a sí, pero había una escena que pronto llamó su atención.

Entre unos árboles cerca del río se veía a una pareja de alumnos que hablaba, pero estaban algo nerviosos y constantemente se asomaban para comprobar que nadie los estuviera viendo. Hermione pensó que eso era algo muy sospechoso, hasta que pudo ver el color de sus bufandas, la de ella era verde y plateado mientras que la de él era escarlata y dorada, un Gryffindor y una Slytherin, justo como ella y Draco, esa pareja se escondía, y sabía muy bien porque, no era bien visto, los alumnos y los padres no podrían tolerarlo, las dos casas siempre habían estado en enemistad, lo único que tenían en común era el desagrado mutuo que compartían, aunque para esos dos las cosas eran más fáciles que para ella y Malfoy, porque él venía de una familia de sangre limpia que detestaba a quien no lo fuera y ella era hija de muggles y todo esto era algo que tenía que considerar al tomar una decisión esa noche.

La mañana y una parte de la tarde se pasó así, con los chicos jugando con la nieve y ella fingiendo que los observaba, cuando en realidad su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, considerando todas sus opciones y analizando sus sentimientos, esperaba poder tener claro a cuál de los tres elegiría, estaba segura de que no amaba a Viktor, le gustaba, eso sí, y se sentía muy gusto con él por la manera en que la trataba, era un caballero y jamás la había tratado tan irrespetuosamente como Malfoy lo había hecho o de manera grosera como Ron, tal vez en eso recaía que no se sintiera apasionada por él, por alguna extraña razón eso es necesario para que un fuerte sentimiento aparezca.

Así que él debate estaba entre Ron y Draco, si Hermione era sincera con ella misma admitiría que de Ron no podía esperar nada, era un cabeza dura y tenía tantas emociones como una cucharilla de té.

Pero con Draco tampoco tenía mucho futuro, aunque, quizá por primera vez en su vida, dejar de lado los razonamientos y dejarse guiar por sus emociones sería la respuesta correcta para esto, era algo difícil, no analizar algo, ignorar los datos y los hechos, dejarse llevar por algo más fuerte.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, Hermione les anunció a sus amigos que para ella ya era hora de irse, pues tenía que arreglarse, se despidió asegurándoles que los vería en el baile, pero antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, escuchó como Ron le susurraba a Harry:

-¿Tanto tiempo necesita para arreglarse? Es una lástima que nadie la haya invitado, no sé que gana con engañarnos.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, lo que necesitaba para decidirse, si Ron podía ser así de cruel, ella también lo sería, esa noche, hacerlo rabiar era su prioridad y cuando la viera entrar al gran comedor del brazo de Viktor, también tendría que darse cuenta de que era la chica más guapa de todo Hogwarts, más hermosa incluso que todas las bobas francesas de Beauxbatons.

Mientras el experto tomaba mechones de su larga y negra cabellera, intentado visualizar de que manera podía hacerlo lucir espectacular, una de las ayudantes se dedicaba esmeradamente a sacarle el mayor brillo posible a las uñas de sus manos, mientras que otra más quitaba todas las impurezas de sus lindos pies.

Ella se dejaba hacer, mientras su madre alistaba su ropa sobre la cama del dormitorio, el cual estaba ocupado solo por ella. De manera autoritaria y como si tuviera derecho a ello, Pansy Parkinson había desalojado a sus compañeras apenas había salido el sol y ni siquiera les había dado tiempo de cambiarse el pijama o tomar algo de ropa, nada, estaban afuera esperando a que la princesa de Slytherin les permitiera entrar por sus vestidos para ellas también poderse arreglar.

El vestido seleccionado tendría que impactar no solo a su rubio acompañante, también a todos los asistentes, pero sobre todo a Viktor Krum.

El Jugador de Quidditch había llamado su atención apenas lo había visto poner un pie en el castillo, ella era una chica ambiciosa, siempre quería tener más, si era posible, lo quería tener todo, siempre había sido así y eso no tenía por qué cambiar, mucho menos ahora que decenas de chicas querían ser como ella.

Tal vez esa noche llegaría del brazo de Draco Malfoy, quien se había tardado demasiado en invitarla, al baile de Navidad, pero cuando todo terminara, su acompañante sería Krum y si era posible obtendría algo más que un simple beso de él.

Pansy creía que era mucho más inteligente que las demás chicas que lo rondaban, a diferencia de ellas, no se la pasaba detrás de él todo el tiempo, no lo acechaba de manera obvia, no. Sabía que eso solo terminaría por molestar al muchacho, por eso aprovechaba las pocas oportunidades que tenía a solas para acercársele, para insinuársele, de manera coqueta pero reservada le dejaba saber que tenía un interés por él y creía que esta noche sus anhelos se podían volver realidad.

Ciertamente no le importaba mucho dejar en algún punto del baile a Draco, pues sabía que cuando los alumnos de Drumstrang dejaran Hogwarts, volver a tener su atención sería pan comido.

Cuando las ayudantes del estilista terminaron con sus extremidades, comenzaron a trabajar en su rostro, el maquillaje era una parte muy importante de todo el atuendo, pues resaltaría sus rasgos y le ayudaría a sacar partido de sus atributos, podía tener muchos defectos, pero sin duda era una chica bonita.

Estaba decidida a no mirarse al espejo hasta quedar lista, no podría tolerar una imagen suya que no fuera perfecta.

Los tacones de color verde esmeralda, resaltaban muy bien con el vestido strappless en "V" del mismo color, que tenía detalles en color plateado, pequeñas estrellas que destellaban con la luz, era como estuviera hecho de diamantes, como los que coronaban el frente de sus zapatos, lo cual se apreciaba perfectamente, porque, aunque era una ocasión formal, ella se sentía por encima de las leyes de etiqueta, usando una prenda que no solo se le ceñía al cuerpo como una segunda piel, dejando ver las bien formadas curvas de su cuerpo y que llegaba hasta unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas.

Una bonita gargantilla, también de diamantes, decoraba su cuello, y de ella pendía una especie de relicario cerrado, con un bonito jade incrustado, era una antigüedad, pero relucía como la joya que era, había pertenecido a la familia Parkinson por generaciones y para ella, igual que la tiara en su cabeza, eran un símbolo de que pertenecía a una especie de realeza.

Su cabello largo estaba acomodado en ondas, que caían como cascada sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

Tenía razón, al verse en el espejo hasta el último momento había conseguido lo que quería, un reflejo perfecto.

Las ayudantes y el estilista, dieron una leve inclinación en forma de reverencia a la señorita Parkinson y luego se retiraron a un costado de la habitación para que ella pudiera contemplarse a sus anchas en el amplio espejo.

Su madre, aunque complacida por el trabajo del personal de belleza, miraba algo preocupada a su hijita.

-Pansy, querida…-la llamó un poco angustiada.- te ves preciosa hijita, pero…¿No crees que tu vestido no es apropiado para la ocasión?

-Tonterías madre, como siempre es lo único que tienes que decir, tonterías. Este hermoso diseño de Madame Malkin, es perfecto para esta noche.

-¡Oh, no, mi niña! Por supuesto que es perfecto, pero creo que debería ser un poco más largo para la ocasión, es un evento muy formal y…

-¡Cállate!.- le espetó a la mujer como si lo que estuviera escuchando estuviera fuera de lugar.- Si no tienes nada inteligente para decir mejor no hables, estoy segura de que a él le gustara mucho como me veo.- decía mientras giraba para mirarse desde todos los ángulos y se detenía para acomodar su busto, por lo visto no resaltaba lo suficiente.

Su madre comprendió con ese gesto a que se refería la niña de sus ojos.

-Pansy… ¿A caso pretendes…?

Pero la aludida no le dio tiempo de terminar.

-Gracias chicos hicieron un excelente trabajo.- les dijo a los tres que estaban con la cabeza gacha y con las manos detrás de ellos, en señal de sumisión y respeto, mientras les lanzaba un beso soplado de la palma de su mano, para luego abrir la puerta y desaparecer entre el gentío que la esperaba fuera para poder entrar a su habitación, seguida por su pequeña escolta de aspirantes a la realeza escolar.

En otro dormitorio de Slytherin, mientras esta escena tenía lugar, un chico rubio se preparaba con mucho esmero.

Lustraba sus zapatos él mismo, temiendo que el sucio elfo que iba de un lado para otro, acercándole las piezas de su atuendo, pudiera mancharlos con sus asquerosas manos de esclavo.

Aun estaba en ropa interior, peinándose frente al espejo, cuando algunos de sus compañeros, comenzaron a acribillarlo en preguntas.

Todos sabían que entraría al baile con Pansy Parkinson del brazo, la chica que todos deseaban, pero al verlo poner tanto espero en su aspecto, dedujeron que esa noche planeaba conseguir algo de acción con ella.

-Vamos, Draco, dinos ya a donde piensas llevarla.- Inquirió Zabini.

-Ya te lo dije Blaze, no planeo ningún movimiento con ella.

-¿Entonces lo planeas con alguien más?- Preguntó otro de sus compañeros.

-Basta chicos, si quieren algo de acción por qué no la consiguen ustedes mismos, no es cortés hablar de este tipo de cosas cuando hay una dama de por medio.

Todos, incluido él rieron. Nadie consideraba a Pansy una dama, mucho menos una señorita a quien respetar, ella misma se había ganado esa reputación con su precocidad y promiscuidad.

Luego de esa carcajada grupal, el rubio pudo seguir arreglándose sin ser molestado, porque todos los demás también estaban en lo suyo y la curiosidad había sido calmada.

Aunque los demás no tenían por qué saberlo, intuían que esa sería una noche especial para el menor de los Malfoy, porque él dejaba verlo con su comportamiento. ¿Cómo no estar ansioso y preocupado si esa noche era la más arriesgada de toda su vida?

Pronto sabría si Hermione Granger le correspondía, aunque llegara con otra persona al lugar, su corazón estaba ansioso por encontrarse con ella. Desde algunas semanas otras le era difícil conciliar el sueño o probar bocado alguno por que su única necesidad era pensar en ella, verla, escucharla, sentirla. ¡Por Merlín! Como le gustaba sentir ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, sus labios tenían un sabor demencial, no se parecía a nada que hubiere probado en ningún otro lugar, no había alimento más exquisito que él de sus labios, porque para él eso era ella, su alimento. Esperaba que la chica se sintiera de la misma forma con respecto a él.

Le parecía que el reloj se tardaba demasiado en marcar la media noche, el tiempo que había transcurrido hasta el momento de comenzar a prepararse lo había sentido eterno.

Mientras se colocaba el pantalón, fallaba su camisa y se abrochaba los zapatos, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo torturador que sería verla entrar del brazo de otro chico, tener que observarla en la distancia mientras él tenía que esperar a que llegara su turno, si es que llegaba.

Se colocó el corbatín y lo ató en un moño, luego se deslizó dentro del saco color negro, y acomodo un pequeño pañuelo color verde esmeralda en el bolsillo, Pansy le había dicho que así harían juego. Se roció algo de loción y estaba perfectamente listo.

Se despidió de sus compañeros, que estaban atormentando a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes no habían conseguido pareja, con bromas muy pesadas por que habían decidido asistir juntos, como los buenos amigos que eran.

Era hora de encontrarse con su pareja en el vestíbulo del gran comedor, donde con algo de suerte, más tarde se encontraría con la chica de sus sueños.

Solo de pensar que tendría que enfrentarse al escrutinio de la gente por entrar del brazo de un campeón, a Hermione se le ponían los pelos de punta.

Mientras se maquillaba, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, cuando todos la vieran pensarían que seguramente se veía ridícula, un ratón de biblioteca en vestido y bailando, seguramente no había nada más cómico que eso. Mientras la humillación durara, ella aparentaría que no pasaba nada, debía hacerse la fuerte y simular que todo eso se le resbalaba, pero aún así, sería una experiencia poco agradable.

Si de por sí sus compañeras de dormitorio ya la veían raro por sentarse frente al espejo e intentar acomodar su cabello.

Fue esperando, a que poco a poco se quedará sola para poder concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

La primera en irse fue Parvati, quien tenía que estar lista desde temprano por que se encontraría con Padma, su gemela, y luego verían a Ron y Harry, y como era la pareja de un campeón, no podía llegar tarde, pues abrirían el baile.

Hermione, también acompaña a un campeón y también tenía que estar lista a tiempo. Pero le estaba costando mucho, estaba muy nerviosa.

Apenas se quedó sola, pudo terminar de maquillarse y de hacerse el moño en el cabello, dejando que algunas ondas se escaparan por su rostro, cuando esa parte estuvo lista y por fin se miro, se quedó boquiabierta, no lo podía creer, si no fuera porque sabía que era ella misma la que le devolvía la mirada, hubiera creído que se encontraba delante de alguien más.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, antes de dejar pasar a nadie, cubrió su cuerpo con una pequeña bata de satín, porque estaba en ropa intima, aunque ya tenía puestos unos tacones color rosa un poco altos.

Cuando abrió, una guapa chica Weasley estaba ahí, usando un bonito vestido de raso largo, en un color azul aqua, con su cabellera pelirroja contrastando, lo llevaba suelto, sujetado solo un poco, con un broche brillante a un costado de la cabeza.

-¿Hermione, eres tú?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Tan diferente me veo?- cuestionó algo apenada.

-No tanto, pero estas lindísima, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a verte así.- le dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí- Yo venía a ver si podía ayudarte pero lo estás haciendo muy bien tu sola.

-No es para tanto, pero qué bueno que estas aquí, para que me saques cuando llegue la hora, porque no me siento capaz de cruzar esa puerta.- confesó nerviosa mientras se sentaba en la pequeña silla delante del tocador.

-¿Por qué no Hermione?- preguntó colocándose detrás de la aludida y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de esta.- Todo el mundo te ha subestimado aquí, pero hoy es el momento de que les demuestres que tienes el equipo completo, no solo eres una excelente estudiante e inteligente, también eres una persona muy noble y buena y además una chica muy bonita, pero no dejas que se den cuenta de ello.- le decía al tiempo que le levantaba la barbilla para obligarla a mirarse en el espejo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el color abandonó el rostro de Hermione, se puso pálida y sudorosa.

-No digas que soy buena y noble, hoy no…estoy a punto de hacer algo terrible.- volvió a agachar el rostro.

-No creo que eso sea posible, ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó un tanto desconcertada, mientras con un pañuelo limpiaba las perlas de sudor de la frente de su amiga, de lo contrario hubiera estropeado su maquillaje.

-Ginny, ¿Sabes con quien voy al baile?

-No, tú no has querido decírselo a nadie.

-Voy con Viktor Krum.- Confesó con voz temblorosa.

Ginny se quedó pasmada, incrédula. Tuvo que sentarse en una cama a la izquierda de su amiga para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Con Viktor Krum? Hermione… ¿De verdad?- gritó emocionadísima cuando se recuperó.

-No te alegres, no es algo bueno.

-¿Qué no es algo bueno? Hermione, todas las chicas de aquí quieren ir con él, no hay una sola que no lo haya invitado y el las rechazó a todas desde el principio. Todas estarán muertas de envidia.- al darse cuenta de algo, una risa incontenible la inundó.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Hermione no alcanzaba a comprender, Ginny no entendía nada.

-Que incluso Ron se morirá de envidia, se parece a las chicas, babeando por él y soñando con su autógrafo, Jaja.

-He ahí el punto, estoy utilizando a Viktor para que Ron se encolerice.

Durante algunos días luchar con esa idea había sido horrible, pero ahora que lo ponía en palabras sonaba mucho peor, incluso tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder soportar el sonido de sus propias palabras.

Al comprender lo que Hermione le confesaba, Ginny dejó de reír.

-¿Esa es la cosa tan terrible que estas a punto de hacer? – preguntó la pelirroja. La castaña solo asintió con la cabeza baja.- Hay Hermione por favor no te atormentes, es la cosa menos terrible del mundo, Ron se lo merece.

Una ligera sonrisa, surcó el rostro de la aludida.

-Pero Viktor no.- Admitirlo en voz alta, hacia que todo sonara mucho peor.

-Puede ser, pero no tiene por que enterarse, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, tranquilízate, desde hace tiempo veo que entre Ron y tú hay algo especial, quizá esto sea el empujoncito que necesita.

-Sí, puede ser, pero ya no es lo que yo necesito. Ginny, hay algo peor que debo confesarte, solo te pido que lo guardes en secreto, por muy horrible que sea, necesito tener alguien a quien contárselo, me está consumiendo.

La intriga inundó a Ginny, Hermione se veía muy mal, lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro, aunque su amiga se arrodillo frente a ella y siguió intentando salvar el maquillaje con el pañuelo, ya no había mucho que se pudiera hacer, estaba arruinado.

-Hermione, me estas asustando, tu manera de llorar…

-Haces bien en asustarte, soy una traidora.

¿De qué otra manera se podía llamar a alguien que hace amistad con el enemigo?

-¿De qué hablas Hermione?- La pelirroja estaba asustada.

-Estoy…estoy enamorada.

Le había costado muchísimo más de lo que podía admitir, reconocer una verdad como esa.

Lo que sentía por Malfoy era mucho más fuerte que lo que había sentido alguna vez por Ron y que lo que nunca podría llegar a sentir por Viktor.

Estaba enamorada como una idiota de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Te estás escuchando, amiga? Estar enamorada no es terrible, es algo maravilloso.- le aseguró mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

-No cuando lo estas de tu enemigo.

-¿Enemigo? Ni que me estuvieras hablando de Snape.

-Ginny…

La verdad se le atoró en la garganta, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a sí misma.

Un sollozo, un quejido atorado, lágrimas y lágrimas manando de sus ojos.

Ginny no podía entender de quien pudiera tratarse que a su amiga le costara tanto decirlo.

-Hermione, si no quieres decírmelo, no…

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que decírtelo, ya no puedo con esto sola.

-Está bien, aquí estoy para escucharte amiga.

Hermione se trago un último nudo en la garganta y escupió la verdad como si se tratara de la confesión de un crimen gravísimo.

-Estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

La menor de los Weasley, abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó helada, inmóvil, como clavada al suelo en el lugar en el que estaba, ni siquiera pudo hacer algún sonido que delatara su sorpresa e incredulidad.

Hermione espero unos segundos a que la chica reaccionara, pero incluso ella misma estaba de piedra, aguardando el momento en que su confesión le valiera perder la cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguna dijera nada.

Ginny no podía entender como había sucedido aquello.

-Dime algo Ginny, por favor.- Pidió por fin la criminal aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo pasó algo así?- la pregunta le martilleaba la cabeza, por eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No lo sé, ocurrió sin que me diera cuenta, al principio, creía que se trataba de una broma cruel, te juro que me anduve con cuidado, pero…no sé, algo cambió, tal vez pude haber seguido guardándomelo, pero hoy tengo que elegir, está dispuesto a hacerlo público, quiere verme a media noche, en el vestíbulo, frente a todo el mundo, ¿Te das cuenta?

-Por supuesto que me doy cuenta, Hermione, seguramente es una trampa para humillarte frente a todos, Draco es cruel y malo.

-¡No! Ginny, si sintieras lo que yo, si supieras lo que yo, no pensarías eso.

-Hermione es que no lo comprendo, como puedo…

-No te lo dije para que me aconsejaras, solo necesito que me escuches, no tengo a nadie en quien confiar, solo una chica puede entender esto y tú eres mi única amiga. Solo busco un poco de solidaridad, olvídate de quien se trata, piensa que es cualquier otro.

-¿Entonces por qué estas hecha un lío?

Ninguna de las dos habló durante unos minutos, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Hermione.

Un poco de cordura entró en Ginny, quien se puso de pie y tomó más pañuelos del tocador.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, el baile no tarda en comenzar y Viktor debe estar esperando.- decía mientras le limpiaba el rostro, quitando todo rastro de lagrimas y maquillaje corrido.- Hoy Ron debe ver de lo que se ha estado perdiendo y de lo que se perderá, Viktor necesita una bella pareja, al ser un campeón tú no puedes verte como una simple estudiante más, debes ser la envidia de todas y Mal…-se interrumpió al no poder pronunciar ese nombre en aquel contexto.- y tu chico tiene que adquirir seguridad si planea decirle a todo el mundo que está contigo, así que los tres deben ver esta noche la mejor versión de ti, levanta el rostro, que tengo muy poco tiempo para volver a convertirte en una diosa.- le decía mientras tiraba los pañuelos a la basura y se armaba con brochas y lápices de colores.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente bonita que a pesar de la tardanza me sigue leyendo.<strong>

**Bueno, en esta ocasión mi tardanza se debió a que ya por fin deje la escuela atrás, el pasado 9 de Noviembre ¡Me titulé! ahora soy, orgullosamente, Licenciada en Mercadotecnia. Tal vez les suene un poco presumida, pero estoy muy contenta y quería compartirlo con ustedes.**

**Pero bueno, debido a este suceso, el poco o mucho tiempo que me tomaba para mis fincs se redujo a nada, pues me dediqué enteramente a la preparación de mi examen profesional.**

**Otra cosa que les quiero compartir, es que me uní a un foro de Rol Play, se llama Red Flu Foros, ¡Esta genial! me encanta y se los recomiendo.**

**Por si a alguien le interesa les dejo la dirección: ya saben, triple "w", punto, .ar les dejo en ese formato el link para que pueda aparecer.**

**Si les interesa rolear conmigo o estar en contacto directo o algo por el estilo, figuro entre los miembros como Anna Bennett, por si alguien quiere buscarme.**

**Bueno eso es todo, para el siguiente capítulo, el cual ya esta en proceso, responderé uno a uno los Reviews que me han dejado y que me dejen, hay algunos de ustedes que me han seguido desde el principio. Muchas gracias a todos los que se suscriben para que el mail les avise cada que subo una nueva locura.**

**Saludos a todos y ya saben,**

**Besos y abrazos de su amiga -AnSaku-**


End file.
